


Right Hand Girl

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2016 [8]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, rare pair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the ending of OHMSS gets a much happier twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hand Girl

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: fallen
> 
> Thanks must go to [amarulasmile](http://amarulasmile.tumblr.com/) for helping me with the ending of this fic.

 

“It’s alright officer. She’s just taking a rest. We have all the time in the world.”

“Sir, are you alright?” the officer asked again.

Bond looked up again, but couldn’t seem to focus on the man’s face. “Yes, we are alright.”

“James!” It sounded like Tracy’s voice, but that couldn’t be right. She was in his arms. Only, she wasn’t. “James!” she called again. Now he looked up to see her scrambling down a hillside toward him. She seemed alright. Alive. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and took stock of himself. He felt a warm pain in his upper arm on his right side.

A bullet wound. It would not be the first time he got shot, but the lack of an exit wound told him it would be the first bullet that stayed inside of him. The officer asked again for his permission to treat his wound and Bond agreed without hesitation. Tracy had made it to his side now, her wedding dress looking much worse for the wear, but she had sensibly worn trousers beneath. She helped the officers bind his wound and checked for any other injuries. Bond was the one who noticed the gash on her right arm.

The bullet must have grazed her when she turned to face him and then hit the agent, causing him to fall down the hillside and hit his head. Not a well-aimed shot, but Bond was not going to teach them any better.

The officer helped them back into the car and Tracy took over driving, after assuring the officer that they did not need him to call anyone. “I’ll take care of him,” she said with a wave.

And thus began the secret alliance between MI6 and the Union Corse. An unusual partnership, but one that was beneficial to both sides, and to none more than Mr. and Mrs. Bond.

As they drove off, Bond leaned over and said, “I will need some training before I can shoot with my right arm again.”

“I’ll be your right arm then, James.”

 


End file.
